lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Apple Federal
Apple Federal (also known as Apple Federation) is one of the 7 Nations. It is the largest and most populous nation in Miraland and is a heaven for designers and stylists. The architectural style is ahead of its time and fashionable dress-wear is an essential part of everyday life there. The Apple style is a simple, fashionable, and modern one. Its emblem is a diamond shape made of several small diamonds. In the center is a stylized A'' next to the name ''Apple Federal. History Shortly before the year 0, the Apple Federation began the Apple Federation Independence War, in which their soldiers fought for freedom from the Pigeon Kingdom. Though the soldiers were subject to difficult conditions,"Loen: Xueye's Eagle" designer shadow, translations by Shanksette https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ACaPXJTSYpS76j6IQeqbthGXF3FvKRdpAAXqcoNAzc0/ their victory allowed them to blossom into the most populous nation in Miraland. Present Day The Apple Federation, though modern and developed, wasn't perfect, and people there faced their fair share of hardships.White Blossom However, many prominent businesses and organizations had found their place there, including the Apple Federation Apparel Group, the Mercury Group, the Amphithea Group, and the Rosset Research Institute. When war broke out between the League Till and Cloud Empire, the president of the Apple Federation and the chose to ally with the League Till due to influences from one of his supporters, the Mercury Group.17-3 Shadow on Brick StreetDreamland - Kimi/Brilliant Start Point#Another Path The president of the Apple Apparel Group, Chairman Schiller, was opposed to the war, and this alongside his possession of the valuable dress White Blossom made him and the other people in the Group into targets.16-8 Reunion in the Forest However, the Apple Government, who were opposed to the League Till, managed to repair relations with the North, Cloud, and Lilith. Maps Notable Locations * Losol: Apple’s biggest black market, a self-proclaimed crime center. The famous Sixth Clinic is here. * Welton: The capital of the Apple Federation and center of the government was named after President Welton. * Rosset: A modern, orderly city on the border of Apple and Cloud. It is also the biggest international transport hub. * Wheat Field: A little town bordering Apple Federation and Lilith Kingdom. Nikki started her journey here. * Wisteria: Famous for its Wisteria forest. In every mid-spring, the blooming flowers attract countless visitors. * Rolterdan: Apple Federation's border city to Pigeon Kingdom, famously known for their involvement in the Nine Day War. Style Field journalist Journalist Cali from Afacia, firsthand witness of breaking news! Well done Cali, Afacia is proud of you. A day of a steel rose, a female warrior, begins from picking the most appropriate attire. The elegant vintage bow is the highlight of the outfit, the style needs to allow big range of movements, but also be elegant and lovely. Go, Cali! Bring back more valuable news for Afacia! Minimalist design Known as the 'modern man's outfit', suit is a necessity for every gentleman. Chairman of the Mercury Group, Reid, is no exception. Reid prefers simple designs, gray being the dominant hue without any unnecessary embellishments. The long straight lines are smooth and pure, and its expensive fabric and handmade tailoring give it a soft touch and gentle grace. Only the real master can see the value of this suit at a glance. Voyage of Youth After years of work work, Timi completed her studies from Cicia Design School. Graduates wear this special 'Voyage of Youth' gown. This gown is cut smooth and is primarily dark. It's accented by golden cuffs and tassels. It looks serious yet lively, as graduation is a blessing for students. What will Timi think of after attaining love and dreams? Elegant demeanor of super model Just standard business attire, but when worn by Hiber, it gives out a formidable aura. A unisex suit jacket casually strewn over the shoulders adds a touch of cold. As one of Apple Federation's highest paid models, Hiber is an undisputed beauty. And her reason to model for Federal Model Corporation of Mercy Group has always been a hot topic among tabloids. The contract dispute drama is often doubted as a reflection of the emotional dispute between Hiber and Reid. Love bible Toto is a playgirl who collects boyfriends from each of the 12 zodiac signs, also known as a walking love bible. Toto likes to get dolled up every time she goes out. Opportunities are there for those who are well prepared. Toto's favorite dress is quirky and elegant. With a feminine straight shoulder design, which zodiac sign will be most attracted to Toto? Why hasn't Toto found Mr. Right yet? Tuxedo Dress Kimi's style and attire address her identity as the inheritor of Apple Federation Apparel Group. Overall the style is sharp, simple and elegant, but at the same time intricate in details. This demitoilet only uses black and white colors with lines smooth and simple. The little black bows on the bottom half of the dress and off-the-shoulder design added a hint of liveliness of a young girl. No wonder that Nikki became a loyal fan of Kimi at first sight. Warm floral The lively and adorable manga artist Annabel, even in an elegant mori-fashion, is still cute. Although a long dress is a mori must-have, Annabel chose the mischievous green floral skirt, tender yet lovely. A perfect match with knit jacket and cute socks. As a manga artist, she has her a keen ability to control the colors. With this lovely look, will Annabel draw many more touching comic stories? Tailor-made suit As a military officer, even when dressed casually, Orlando still cannot hide his handsome and righteous quality of a military man. This luxurious suit with black and white stripes is personally tailor-made for Orlando. The design and cut shows his strong and firm body. The dark blue handkerchief at the chest shows the elegance and attention to detail of a gentleman. Name by Server Trivia * The Apple Federation shares many striking similarities to America, especially regarding their fight for independence and their diversity. Even their capital, Welton, was named for their first president, similarly to how America's capital, Washington, D.C. was named for their first president George Washington. * The Apple Federation is landlocked, as shown on maps of Miraland. This is also mentioned in event dialogue.Hip-hop Street References ru:Яблочная Федерация Category:Apple Federal Category:Miraland Category:Seven Nations Category:Locations